Hey Sexy Lady
by Muy e June
Summary: Romance entre Afrodite, e uma mulher...só que tem um problema...é só ler! ' rnAh...Tem hentai u.u'
1. Default Chapter

**Hey Sexy Lady **

Deitada na grama, debaixo de uma árvore se encontrava uma moça jovem e bonita, tinha longos cabelos pretos e lisos, que esvoaçavam á leve brisa da noite, a luz da lua brilhava em seus olhos castanhos, e seu belo corpo, cheio de curvas era refletido no lago próximo.  
A pouca distância dali, vinha caminhando um homem que carregava com si um buquê de rosas vermelhas. Seus cabelos azul piscina balançavam ao vento, usava uma calça e uma camisa branca que ficavam bem soltas em seu corpo, levava consigo um leve e belo sorriso em seu rosto delicado. Avistou a bela moça deitada na grama gélida e molhada com o sereno da noite. Aproximou-se dela e agachou, observando a bela silhueta de seu corpo. Ficou olhando a moça por um bom tempo, e resolveu vir�-la para ver seu rosto.  
-Que garota bela. O que estaria fazendo aqui a esta hora...e sozinha? Acho melhor lev�-la a um lugar seguro.  
O Homem a pegou no colo e a levou para sua casa. A deitou em sua cama e se sentou ao lado dela esperando que acordasse.  
Ao abrir os olhos, a moça deu de cara com o homem a olhando com uma rosa na boca, se espanou e perguntou:  
-Quem é você? E onde estou?  
-Não se preocupe Milady, não vou te fazer mal, só quis te ajudar. Sou Afrodite, Afrodite de Peixes, cavaleiro de ouro, te vi deitada à beira do lago e não quis te deixar sozinha na noite.  
-Obrigada por me trazer até aqui, Afrodite.  
A moça o olhava com um olhar penetrante, que qualquer homem que olhasse aqueles olhos se apaixonaria.  
-Me chamo...  
-Não precisa dizer seu nome, não faça isso comigo, se você dizer seu nome, vai ser mais difícil para mim esquecê-la. Posso cham�-la de Sexy Lady? Se não for ousadia de minha parte...  
-Me esquecer? Mas por que? E pode me chamar de Sexy Lady, mas por que esse nome?  
-Vai ser difícil esquecê-la, pois sua beleza é tão grande que seria impossível a esquecer, e te chamarei de Sexy Lady, pois logo que te vi, achei que tivesse alguma coisa em comum com você.  
-Eu? Bonita? De que adianta beleza, se não tem beleza interior.  
-Para mim isso não importa Sexy Lady, e tenho certeza que assim como você é linda aparentemente, também é linda interiormente. Mas, deixando isso de lado... O que posso fazer por você senhorita?  
-Não precisa fazer mais nada...Você me trouxe até aqui...Já foi o bastante...Acho que vou embora, muito obrigada pela atenção que teve comigo.  
-Não...Por favor, não v�, passe esta noite aqui já está tarde, e não é aconselhável uma moça ficar andando sozinha por ai à noite...-Afrodite colocou a rosa em sua mão. – Eu exijo que fique.  
A moça sorri e responde:  
-Ok então. Ficarei aqui esta noite, se não for incômodo.  
-Não Sexy Lady, você nunca será incômodo.  
Sexy lady estava muito surpresa por um homem tão belo e gentil lev�-la para casa e cuidar dela, sem ao menos conhecê-la, então ela curiosa perguntou:  
-Afrodite, por que vc me trouxe para cá sem ao menos me conhecer?  
-Logo que senti sua presença, pude perceber que você é uma boa pessoa, compreensiva, generosa, boa, amiga, e me apaixonei por você.  
Afrodite se debruçou sobre Sexy Lady que estava deitada na cama, e se aproximou da moça, fazendo com que um pudesse sentir a respiração do outro, então ele encostou seus lábios no dela, e foi dando pequenas mordidinhas. Sexy Lady por mais que tivesse acabado de conhecê-lo também tinha se apaixonado, o cavaleiro, estava sendo muito gentil com ela, e demonstrava o que estava sentindo, e a moça o achou muito lindo, tudo que ele fazia a deixava mais apaixonada. O jeito que alisava seus cabelos enquanto a beijava suavemente, o jeito que brincava com a língua dentro de sua boca, o jeito que a abraçava, e o jeito que conversava com ela.  
Ficaram juntos por um bom tempo trocando os primeiros gestos de amor e carinho...  
"Hey Sexy Lady... Eu amo seu estilo garota... Seu corpo está pulsando fora de controle... Só você pode me fazer entrar em pânico e querer mais..."


	2. Hey Sexy Lady Capítulo 2

**Hey Sexy Lady - Capítulo 2 **

**Os dois estavam deitados na cama. Sexy Lady e Afrodite se beijavam entusiasmadamente.  
Sexy Lady, pura e virgem, logo se assustou no jeito que Afrodite à tocava, mas ela deixava, achava que aquele era o homem perfeito, beijava ele com as mãos fixas nas costas dele confiando, e ele, com as mãos em sua cintura e a outra em seus cabelos.  
Os dois estavam de joelhos na cama, logo Afrodite foi a deitando bem de leve,a moça enrrubecida de vergonha,prensava suas mãos em seus ombros, colocou as mãos em seu peito o afastando um pouco, porque na verdade estava com medo. Logo perguntou:  
-Afrodite,oque vc vai fazer comigo?  
-Nada Sexy Lady,só estou te fazendo minha neste momento.  
-Sua? Não estou te entendendo.  
-Querida, fique tranquila,eu estou louco de amor por você! Isso é inexplicável, e com esta atitude você reconhecerá meu amor neste gesto de amor! Estou desesperado!  
-Afrodite,acho que estou entendendo oque você quer de mim, mas eu não posso. Não estou preparada!  
-Claro,eu te entendo perfeitamente Mylady, mas entenda que eu te quero aqui e agora! Por favor, não estou te obrigando, mas me ame ao menos por um momento como eu te amo!  
Os dois se deitaram e começaram a se beijar. Sexy Lady estava muito vermelha, e Afrodite estava a tratando com mutio cuidado e carinho, jamais algum homem à trataria assim. Com o tempo ela ficou mais tranqüila, e deixou ele a conduzir.  
A moça foi tirando a camisa que o cavaleiro usava. Os dois começaram a tirar as roupas com muita paixão. Blusas,calças e vestidos já estavam jogados no chão, só vestiam suas roupas íntimas, pararam e ficaram se mirando, Afrodite admirado com as voltas que o corpo de Sexy Lady tinha. E Sexy Lady, olhava Afrodite, como se fosse devorílo com o olhar, acariciando seu rosto. Se abraçaram, os dois poderiam morrer naquele momento, que morreriam felizes, estavam certos que ficariam juntos eternamente.  
Afrodite soltou o sutiã se Sexy Lady. Deixando seus seios a mostra. Ficou admirado por aquela bela mulher dona de um corpo exuberante estar alí, na frente dela, pronta para ser possuída por ele.  
Quando deram conta de si, estavam nus, se abraçavam com um louco desejo, Afrodite deitou a bela na cama, e se deitou cuidadosamente em cima dela.  
Os dois estavam preparados, cheios de amor e muita paixão para dar. O cavaleiro colocou suas mãos em volta de Sexy Lady,enquanto ela envolvia suas mãos na cabeçeira da cama (se segurando :p.  
Afrodite uniu seu órgão com a de Sexy Lady, penetrando levemente a moça, que gemia de dor e de prazer.  
Sexy Lady nesta hora ficou pálida.E pensou:  
Nossa,que sensação incrível, que homem, capaz de mecher derepente com meu coração, capaz de me fazer amílo derepente  
Os dois órgãos estavam juntos, o casal explodia de prazer.A moça já tinha se adaptado, então Afrodite começou a fazer movimento para frente e para trás, tambem pensou:  
Que Mulher! Esta sim é perfeita! Eu não sou tarado, e nem pervertido, como os outros cavaleiros desse santuário. Milo... morra de inveja, vive judiando das pobres camponesas deste lugar... Não cosigo explicar! Nunca senti um amor assim, aliás, nunca amei ninguém mais do que eu me amo. Que tolice, fui burro, ficar me admirando enquanto poderia ter passado muito mais tempo com pessoas maravilhosas como esta que está agora comigo.Eu quero ficar com ela eternamente"  
Os dois já estavam explodindo de tesão, seus corpos suados, os nervos á flor da pele, Sexy Lady gemia de leve. Afrodite ia gozar, achou melhor avisar a garota, não queria assustíla:  
-Milady... - disse ofegante - vou g...gozar... dentro de você.  
Ela respondeu com um alto gemido, sentiu o líquido quente invadi-la totalmente. Amanheceu, e Sexy Lady acordou.  
-Meu amor,acordou logo, Sexy Lady, minha doce mulher. Será só minha para sempre.  
-Afrodite! que foi este "serei só sua para sempre" que você disse- diz corada olhando os olhos do belo cavaleiro.  
-Meu amor - disse passando os dedos suavemente pela pele branca e macia da mulher - Quero viver ao seu lado para sempre... Sabe... Sexy Lady estava desesperada acabara de fazer uma burrada, tinha percebido que fizera uma desgraça.  
-Afrodite! Doce e belo cavaleiro... Eu não posso! Estou confusa!  
-Como assim não pode?  
-Eu...Eu... Estou noiva! Sou noiva! Tenho um noivo! Vou me casar! Hoje!**

**Bom... Continua... o.o'**

**e pedimos desculpas pelos erros de ortografia q nos naum vimos "**


End file.
